Tsu Hsi
by She-Lay Lawliet
Summary: Kisah Jung Taekwoon seorang Kaisar yang jatuh cinta dengan penduduk biasa bernama Han Sanghyuk. VIXX. Luck. Leo x Hyuk.
1. Chapter 1

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN .. .. .. ?**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

 **NO FLAME| NO BASHING| PLEASE COMMENT**

 **.**

 **Title**

 **Tsu Hsi**

 **Lenght**

 **N CHAPTER**

 **Rating**

 **M**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Angst, Drama, YAOI**

 **(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

 **Author**

 **Han April (SellyApril**

 **Main Cast**

 **Jung Taekwoon x Han Sanghyuk, VIXX.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS MINE !**

 **Warning**

 **A lot of typo, gaje, EYD ancur, garing, and mungkin membosankan.**

Apa kabar reader-nim ? semoga semuanyak dalam keadaan baik. Horee author balik lagi. Kali ini author bikin cerita tentang boyband yang baru author fans. VIXX. Dengan pairing favorit author Luck (Leo x Hyuk). Sebelum author suruh baca ini cerita. Author mau nyapa reader author yang di ff Just Give Me A Reason. Maaf untuk ff itu author masih belum update, karena author masih bingung mau diapain tuh cerita. Niatnya mau author buat rated M antara Yongguk ama Youngjae. Kalo reader pada setuju, next chap Just Give Me A Reason bakalan NC. Gimana ? Mohon PM atau review disini untuk kesetujuannya. Hehehehe. Untuk Difficult aku masih malez update coz chapter 2 yang review cuman dikit. Aku jadi agak malez updatenya. Coz tanggapan dari para reader sedikit.

Oke dech. Simak Ceritanya dan mohon jangan lupa untuk review oke reader-nim.

Jung Taekwoon. Dia adalah seorang kaisar disebuah Kota yang bernama Kota Terlarang. Kota terlarang lahir sebagai pusat pemerintahan sebuah kerajaan. Berdiri kokoh dengan berlapis empat tembok tebal dan tinggi berwarna merah. Kursi tahta disebut dengan Tahta Naga sang kaisar berjulukan Putra Langit. Kota Terlarang hadir sebagai karya penuh ilustrasi, sarat ornament liar, dan dipadati fragmen menajubkan. Peradaban yang hadir dengan segala kemegahan, keanggunan, sekaligus kerapuhannya. Kota Terlarang pernah melewati masa kemegahan dan kemasyhuran. Pasukannya serupa karnaval mega-mega hitam yang tak henti mengejar matahari. Mengibarkan panji-panji kebesaran kerajaan. Kebudayaan, seni, dan peradaban melaju laksana derap langkah-langkah kuda yang menggiring debu. Karya-karya agung para cendekiawan, para pengrajin, dan para seniman melambung bersama angin melintasi negeri-negeri nan jauh. Estetika ketimuran, corak keseimbangan antara individu dengan lingkungan, dan keakraban bersama sekitar adalah pahatan yang demikian dalam dan tak tergoyahkan.

Dibawah pemerintahan Kaisar Jung Taekwoon, Kota Terlarang mengalami masa kejayaan yang tiada tara. Sosoknya yang sangat pemberani, bijak dalam mengambil keputusan, cepat dalam bertindak, dan fisiknya yang kuat. Membuatnya dihormati oleh semua orang. Tetapi kesedihan melanda disekitar Istana, Kaisar belum sama sekali memiliki seorang permaisuri bahkan seorang selir. Ibu Suri dibuat bingung oleh keadaan sang Kaisar. Sudah ratusan gadis datang ke Istana, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatian sang Kaisar. Kaisar adalah orang yang sangat pendiam, dia hanya akan berbicara jika memang diperlukan. Sikap itulah yang membuatnya tidak terlalu mempedulikan soal permaisuri. Usia yang masih muda juga membuatnya tidak terlalu terburu-buru dalam menentukan jodohnya.

Berbeda keadaannya dengan diluar Istana. Keadaan Kaisar yang yang belum mempunyai permasuri menimbulkan isu bahwa kemungkinan sang Kaisar tidak menyukai perempuan. Isu menyebar di seantero Kota Terlarang. Sang Kaisar sudah mengetahui berita tantang isu itu, tetapi dia terlalu malas menanggapinya. Tetapi didalam hatinya, ia tak membantah sekalipun. Dia memang mengakui bahwa ia memang tidak tertarik dengan gadis manapun, tetapi ia juga tidak masih belum merasa tertarik untuk laki-laki. Hingga pada suatu hari.

Hari itu Sang Kaisar beserta pasukannya sedang melakukan pemantauan keadaan desa yang cukup jauh dari Istana. Dimana desa tersebut berbatasan langsung dengan tembok utara. Tembok utara adalah tempat dimana banyak musuh sering menyerang. Ditambah dengan beberapa ancaman kerajaan lain yang ingin merebut tahta Kota Terlarang, membuat Kaisar harus memastikan keadaan pasukan dan keamanannya berjalan. Penduduk Desa Utara bermata pencaharian seorang petani, membuat desa itu sangat terkenal dengan hasil padi yang berkualitas tinggi.

Penduduk sekitar sudah mengetahui kedatangan Kaisar, mereka sangat sibuk menyiapkan semuanya. Dari hal kecil, hingga menyiapkan penyambutan untuk sang Kaisar.

Kepala Desa Utara adalah orang yang sangat ramah. Dia orang yang sangat terkenal karena kebaikannya. Semua penduduk menaruh hormat kepadanya. Kepala desa mempunyai seorang putra, putranya juga seorang yang baik hati dan ramah. Penduduk desa sudah menganggapnya seperti anak mereka sendiri. Keberadaannya diterima dimanapun dia berada.

Han Sanghyuk namanya. Dia memiliki paras yang manis, tidak cantik memang, tetapi mampu menarik banyak perhatian. Usianya masih 17 tahun. Penduduk selalu melihat Han Sanghyuk adalah perwujudan dari anak yang polos dan senyumnya melambangkan kemurnian hatinya.

Han Sanghyuk saat itu tengah dipersiapkan oleh sang ayah untuk menyambut kedatangan sang kaisar. Kepala Desa Utara berfikir tentang isu yang mengatakan bahwa Kaisar menyukai sesame jenis, membuatnya ingin mencoba mendekatkan putranya dengan sang Kaisar.

Rombongan Kaisar Jung Taekwoon sudah tiba di pintu gapura desa Utara. Terlihat semua penduduk berdiri ditepi jalan dengan menggunakan pakaian terbaik mereka untuk menyambut sang Kaisar. Ini adalah kedua kalinya sang Kaisar dating kesana. Sang Kaisar sangat menyukai penduduk di Desa Utara, mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat ramah dan baik.

Sang Kaisar membuka sedikit tirai yang terbuat dari sutera yang menghiasi setiap lapis kereta. Kaisar tersenyum melihat rakyatnya yang antusias dan bahagia menyambutnya.

Rombongan kereta Kaisar tiba di tempat kediaman sang Kepala Desa Utara. Kepala Desa Utara sudah menyiapkan kamar dan semua keperluan sang Kaisar jauh-jauh hari. Terlalu sulit mencari tempat beristirahat di Desa Utara, karena memang penduduk Desa tidak pernah menerima tamu luar desa.

Sang Kaisar turun dari kemegahan keretanya dan langsung disambut oleh kepala Desa Utara.

"Selamat datang di Desa Utara yang mulia." Ucap kepala desa sambil memberi hormat kepada sang Kaisar.

Kaisar hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, mengartikan rasa terima kasihnya. Kepala desa membimbing sang Kaisar menuju ruang tamu dan mempersilahkan sang Kaisar duduk. Selama menunggu para pengawal memeriksa kondisi kamar aman atau tidak. Sang Kaisar berbincang-bincang dengan Kepala Desa Utara tentang perkembangan Desa Utara. Ditengah perbincangan keluarlah putra dari Kepala Desa, Han Sanghyuk.

Saat itu sang Kaisar terpesona dengan paras Han Sanghyuk. Parasnya yang cantik nan polos, menjadikannya terlihat benar-benar murni. Han Sanghyuk membungkuk hormat kepada sang Kaisar yang masih menatapnya penuh dengan ketertarikan. Kepala Desa Utara tersenyum melihat Kaisar yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari putranya.

Sanghyuk sebenarnya ingin menemui ayahnya untuk meminta izin pergi menemui temannya, Lee Hongbin. Sanghyuk pun membungkuk kearah sang ayah dan berbicara.

"Ayah mohon izinkan ananda untuk pergi menemui Lee hongbin, teman ananda ayah."

Jung Taekwoon hampir saja merasa seperti di surga. Suara anak laki-laki ini sangat lembut, seperti seorang malaikat. Bahkan Taekwoon berfikir, apakah anak ini jelmaan dari seorang malaikat ?

"Tidak Hyuk. Ayah ingin kau tetap berada di rumah. Tidak taukah kau, ada yang mulia Kaisar disini. Mungkin kau bisa bersahabat dengan yang mulia." Jawab ayah Hyuk menekankan kata 'berteman' sambil sekilas menengok sang Kaisar yang masih kagum dengan putranya.

"Lebih baik kau membantu bunda mu menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kaisar." Perintah ayah Hyuk.

Sanghyuk pun mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil membungkuk kearah sang Kaisar sebelum pergi ke dapur. Sang Kaisar hanya bisa terpaku memandang mengikuti arah Sanghyuk pergi.

Jung Taekwoon tersadar dari lamunannya saat beberapa pengawal memanggil namanya untuk melaporkan keamanan disekitar kediaman Kepala Desa Utara.

"Lapor yang mulia, tempat yang mulia beristirahat sudah aman. Hamba juga menempatkan beberapa pengawal di sekitar rumah untuk melindungi yang mulia."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Untuk pertama kalinya sang Kaisar mengucapkan 'Terima kasih'. Pengawal hingga tertegun saat mendengarnya. Pengawal pun tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil melangkah meninggalkan sang Kaisar untuk kembali ke posisinya.

"Yang mulia jika hamba boleh tau, yang mulia ingin makan apa untuk malam ini ?"

"Apa saja." Ucap Taekwoon menanggapi pertanyaan Kepala Desa Utara.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan disekitar desa ini." Ucap sang Kaisar lagi.

"Tetapi apakah yang mulia tidak lelah. Yang mulia hampir melakukan perjalanan sehari penuh." Jendral pasukan sang Kaisar mencoba mencegah Kaisar untuk pergi.

"Hanya sebentar." Tanpa memerintah sang Kaisar bangun dari duduknya yang diikuti oleh Kepala Desa Utara.

"Yang mulia, izinkan putra hamba menemani yang mulia berjalan-jalan." Tawar Kepala Desa Utara.

"Apakah dia setuju ?" Tanya sang Kaisar sambil menatap Kepala Desa Utara.

"Tentu saja dia akan yang mulia."

Kepala Desa Utara meminta kepada pelayannya untuk memanggil Sanghyuk putranya. Tidak lama kemudian Sanghyuk muncul. Sanghyuk membungkuk hormat kepada Kaisar kemudian kepada sang ayah.

"Ada hal apa ayah memanggil ananda ?" Tanya Sanghyuk sopan.

"Ayah minta kau untuk menemani yang mulia Kaisar Jung Taekwoon untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar sini. Bisakah kau ?"

Dengan senyum yang sangat manis, Sanghyuk menjawab "Tentu saja ayah. Sanghyuk bisa"

Saat melihat senyum Sanghyuk, Taekwoon hampir saja pingsan. Bagaimana tidak ? senyum itu begitu indah. Ingin rasanya Taekwoon mencium bibir kecil imut merah menggoda tersebut.

Sebenarnya author buat cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel dengan judul Tsu Shi. Ini novel bagus banget. Drama kerajaan banget pokoknya. Nie novel nyeritain cerita raja dan ratu dari Cina.

Oke itu aja infonya. Mohon reviewnya bagi yang menyukai cerita ini. Please Don't be a Silent Reader. I hate people like that. Ok. Xie xie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 **Horeee, aku bisa update juga. Untuk chap 2 ini, aku minta maaf jika ada kekurangan dan ceritanya agak gak jelas. Maklumin ne, author kan masih baru didunia per-author-an. Hehehehe. Oke, selamat membaca.**

Pemandangan sore yang indah menemani perjalanan sang Kaisar bersama dengan Sanghyuk. Kaisar memerintahkan tidak ada pengawal yang boleh mengikuti mereka. Sanghyuk berjalan dengan sekali-kali berbicara tentang desa utara. Sedangkan Kaisar hanya focus untuk mendengarkan bukan menatap bibir anak laki-laki disampingnya.

Ditengah jalan, Sanghyuk melihat sahabatnya. Lee Hongbin. Sahabat Sanghyuk dari kecil, sahabat yang sudah Sanghyuk anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Hongbin hyung." Sanghyuk bergerak mendekati Hongbin yang sedang berlatih pedang.

"Oh Hai Hyukkie. Kenapa kau terlambat eoh ?" Hongbin memeluk Hyuk sebentar dan mengelus surai pirangnya. Dia segera membungkuk hormat kepada Kaisar, saat dia menyadari Hyuk tidak datang sendiri.

Sedangkan Jung Taekwoon mulai menampakkan ekspresi dinginnya. Padahal selama dengan Sanghyuk dia hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa cemberut sedikit pun. Sang Kaisar tidak menyukai namja yang saat ini masih mendekap Sanghyuk. Ingin rasanya Kaisar menarik Sanghyuk agar menjauh darinya.

"Hyung, mianhae. Tadi ayah tidak mengizinkan ku untuk kemari. Karena ada Kaisar disini." Hyuk berjinjit untuk membisikkan kalimat tersebut di telinga Hongbin.

Kaisar yang melihat itu, berdeham tidak suka. Sanghyuk segera mengetahui maksud Kaisar dengan sikapnya yang tidak sopan. Dia membungkuk meminta maaf, sedangkan Kaisar berkata "Bisa kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini."

"Tentu yang mulia."

" Apa Hongbin hyung boleh ikut ?" Sanghyuk bertanya kembali.

Sang Kaisar memandang Hongbin sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. Itu artinya 'Tidak'. Sanghyuk pun memandang Hongbin, mata cantik Sanghyuk sayu meminta maaf. Hongbin mengangguk tanda dia 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Pergilah. Temani sang Kaisar." Ucap Hongbin pelan dan mendorong Sanghyuk pelan untuk mendekat kearah sang Kaisar.

Sanghyuk dan Kaisar Jung Taekwoon melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Raut wajah Kaisar tetap dingin dan tidak berubah sama sekali. Sanghyuk yang melihatnya sedikit takut. Karena Sanghyuk bukan seseorang yang suka dengan diam, dia pun memulai perbincangan.

"Jika hamba boleh tahu, yang mulia ingin pergi ke tempat seperti apa sore ini ?" Hyuk mencoba menjaga nada bicaranya, agar tidak terdengar pelan seolah dia sedang takut.

"Apa disini ada sungai ?" Sang Kaisar bertanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sanghyuk. Hal itu sontak membuat Sanghyuk segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu ada yang mulia. Mari ikuti saya." Sanghyuk berjalan sedikit didepan Kaisar untuk menuju kearah sungai di Desa Utara.

Tidak lama berjalan. Mereka berdua pun sampai di tepi aliran sungai yang tenang. Sungai ini begitu indah. Kedalaman airnya yang tidak terlalu dalam, dan ikan-ikan cantik yang berkejar-kejaran menambah kesan alam yang ada. Ada beberapa batu besar ditengah sungai.

Sanghyuk sangat menyukai tempat ini. Karena biasanya ia dan Hongbin akan bermain air atau berlatih pedang disini dari pagi sampai menjelang sore. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sanghyuk, Kaisar menatapnya penuh dengan kekaguman.

"Apa yang membuat mu begitu senang ?" Tanya Taekwoon penuh ingin tahu.

Sanghyuk menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kaisar dan tersenyum begitu manis lalu berkata "Karena tempat ini sangat nyaman. Dan tempat ini penuh dengan kenanganku bersama Hongbin hyung, yang mulia."

Mendengar nama namja itu lagi, sang Kaisar mulai menyesal telah bertanya.

"Apa hubungan mu dengannya ?" tanpa sadar Jung Taekwoon bertanya dengan nada cemburu.

Sanghyuk terlalu teliti dalam mendengar, dia mendengar intonasi cemburu dalam kalimat tersebut. Kenapa yang mulia terlihat tidak suka dengan Hongbin hyung ? pertanyaan itu berdengung dalam otak Sanghyuk.

"Hongbin hyung sudah ku anggap seperti hyung ku sendiri yang mulia. Dia tidak lebih dari itu. Dan kenapa yang mulia terlihat tidak suka dengannya ? apa Hongbin hyung sebelumnya mempunyai kesalahan kepada yang mulia ?" Sanghyuk pun berani menanyakan hal itu kepada Jung Taekwoon yang seorang Kaisar. Sanghyuk tahu tidak sopan, tetapi rasa ingin tahunya jauh lebih besar.

'karena dia terlihat menyukai mu. Aku tidak suka seseorang yang merebut sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milik ku.' Itu adalah kalimat yang ingin Taekwoon ucapkan tetapi terganti oleh kalimat seperti ini "aku hanya ingin tahu". Kalimat itu pun keluar dengan datar tanpa ekspresi dan intonasi.

Sanghyuk hanya mengeryitkan dahinya, tanda tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang Kaisar. Sedangkan Jung Taekwoon mulai berjalan menyusuri sungai itu. Sanghyuk yang sadar dari lamunannya, mengikuti Taekwoon dari belakang.

"Sanghyuk, jika aku kembali ke Istana. Maukah engkau ikut dengan ku ?" Pertanyaan itu mengejutkan Sanghyuk. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Kaisar seperti Jung Taekwoon meminta hal itu, pasti ada sesuatu. Sanghyuk tetap diam karena bingung harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan Taekwoon tersenyum kecil karena melihat bingungnya Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat sedang bingung.

Tiba-tiba Taekwoon membalikkan tubuhnya dan Sanghyuk yang masih melamun pun tanpa sengaja menabrak sang Kaisar. Sanghyuk pun hampir terjungkal kebelakang, tetapi Taekwoon dengan sigap menangkap Sanghyuk dengan memegang erat pinggang Sanghyuk. Jarak mereka saat ini sangat dekat. Bahkan Sanghyuk dapat mencium aroma tubuh Kaisar. Hal itu membuat pipi Sanghyuk memanas karena malu.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" Jung Taekwoon masih belum melepaskan Sanghyuk.

"Nde. Saya baik-baik saja yang mulia. Tetapi yang mulia bisa tolong lepaskan saya." Sanghyuk memalingkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya.

Tetapi sang Kaisar tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk melepaskan Sanghyuk. Malahan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga jarak mereka sangat dekat. Dari jarak sedekat ini Taekwoon dapat merasakan hembusan nafas gugup Sanghyuk. Taekwoon pun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sanghyuk, ketika bibir mereka saling menyentuh. Taekwoon mengecup bibir tipis Sanghyuk. Rasa manis bibir Sanghyuk membuat Tekwoon terus mengecup bibir itu. Taekwoon pun tanpa meminta izin melumat bibir Sanghyuk begitu lembut. Sedangkan Sanghyuk masih tertegun dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Tetapi dengan reflex Sanghyuk membalas ciuman Taekwoon. Sanghyuk pun mulai ikut melumat bibir atas Taekwoon. Taekwoon menggigit bibir bawah Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk pun membuka mulutnya. Tanpa melewatkan kesempatan yang ada, lidah Taekwoon masuk dan mulai beradu dengan lidah Sanghyuk yang sudah menunggu. Ciuman mereka begitu penuh gairah. Taekwoon semakin menekan tengkuk Sanghyuk untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kecipak saliva dapat didengar dari dua lidah mereka yang sedang bermain. Tangan Sanghyuk meremas rambut sang Kaisar dengan lembut, untuk menyalurkan semua kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Lidah Taekwoon selalu memenangkan permainan mereka. Itu membuat sang Kaisar sangat mendominasi ciuman cinta mereka.

Sanghyuk mulai merasa kehabisan nafas. Dia mencengkram pakaian depan sutra sang Kaisar. Sang Kaisar pun dengan sangat tidak rela melepaskan ciuman mereka. Terlihat benang saliva tipis yang menghubungkan mulut mereka saat Taekwoon menjauhi wajah Sanghyuk. Wajah Sanghyuk begitu memerah. Sang Kaisar mengangkat dagu Sanghyuk dengan telunjuk jarinya.

"Lihat aku Sanghyuk."

"Maafkan hamba yang mulia. Hamba sudah lancang." Sanghyuk kembali menundukkan kepalanya karena telah berani melakukan perbuatan seperti itu.

"Tidak Sanghyuk. Jangan meminta maaf. Ini bukan kesalahan mu. Hanya aku saja yang tidak dapat menahan nafsu ku. Maaf."

Perkataan sang Kaisar membuat Sanghyuk diam tidak dapat bersuara.

"Sanghyuk, ikutlah aku kembali ke istana. Jadilah milik ku Sanghyuk. Aku membutuhkan mu." Taekwoon kembali berucap sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sanghyuk.

"Jika saya ikut dengan yang mulia, apa yang akan mulia lakukan ? Alasan apa yang akan mulia sampaikan kepada penghuni istana dengan kehadiran saya ?" pertanyaan Sanghyuk membuat Taekwoon menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Tidak ada alasan Sanghyuk. Kau hanya harus menemani ku. Aku akan menempatkan mu di samping ku. Aku akan berbicara jujur dengan ayah mu. Tetapi apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita menyembunyikan hubungan kita ?"

Sanghyuk benar-benar tidak tahu dia harus berkata apa. Perasaannya untuk sang Kaisar sangatlah aneh. Dia tidak mengetahui jenis perasaan seperti ini. Dan tanpa pemikiran dua kali dia mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon memeluk Sanghyuk dengan sangat erat. Dia begitu senang, bahwa dia tidak akan kesepian lagi. Dan dia percaya bahwa Sanghyuk adalah pasangannya yang dikirim oleh Dewa.

Entah kenapa Sanghyuk juga merasa bahagia. Tetapi ada sedikit perasaan ragu dengan kelanjutan hidupnya. Apakah keputusan yang sudah dia ambil ini benar ? Sanghyuk hanya dapat berharap bahwa Dewa akan melancarkan semua jalan hidupnya.

######

Tbc.

 **Untuk yang udah review, terima kasih banyak sudah mau menyempatkan menulis review. Author bener-bener seneng bangeet, saat tau ini fanfic diterima oleh para reader. Padahal author sempet mikir, kalau nie fanfic bakalan gak ada yang baca. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Review para reader membuat semangat author meningkat. Dan author mohon do'anya ya, agar lancar untuk menjalani tes SBMPTN tanggal 9 Juni. Mohon do'anya para reader yang author cintai dan sayangi. Do'akan author lulus dan dapat berkuliah diuniversitas yang author inginkan.**

 **Sekali lagi, author gak bakalan bosen mengingatkan reader-nim untuk review. Hehehehehe.**


End file.
